


House Rules

by canthelpmyselves



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	House Rules

**Rule #1: Lock the door when you are engaging in sexual activity.**

**Rule #2: Do not engage in sexual activity in rooms commonly used by every member of the household.**

**Rule #3: Never forget rules number 1 and 2.**

**Rule #4: Seriously! Lock the damn door and don’t give blowjobs on the couch we all sit on!!!**

Oliver lifted a hand and waved at the large poster tacked on the inside of the front door. “Should I ask?”

Barry blushed prettily and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Um, so apparently, Lenny and Mick got back from hockey practice early Thursday.”

“I didn’t see them,” Oliver admitted.

“Neither did I,” Barry mumbled. “But they saw us.”

Oliver grimaced and made a knowing sound. “That explains the dirty looks Rory gave me in Lit class.”

Barry snorted. “At least you only get looks. Mick keeps making snarky comments about burning the couch and Lenny keeps asking me if I need help getting rid of my gag reflex.”

Oliver rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “So, no more sex on the couch, huh?” A slow smirk spread across his face. “Well, that sounds like a challenge.”

***

Barry blushed bright red as Mick stepped away from the door and threw the Sharpie into the bowl that usually held keys. Beside him, Lenny was grinning wickedly as he elbowed Barry in the side before following his own boyfriend back toward their bedroom. Barry sighed and pulled out his phone. He snapped a pic and sent it to Oliver with the message ‘I blame you’.

**Rule #5: Naked asses DO NOT belong on the kitchen table, you fuckers!**


End file.
